<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MagiTech Bimbunny by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271034">MagiTech Bimbunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brain Drain - Freeform, F/F, Gambling, bimbo, bimbofication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:33:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you break into a villain's abode, careful when you listen to them. You might just gamble away your mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Advent Calendar 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MagiTech Bimbunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Featuring Wendy from the MagiTechRanger series, penned by DrgnmastrAlex.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well well, I hardly expected a heroine to come crashing in through my window, but I suppose that’s just the kind of thing that happens in this city.”</p>
<p>The soothing voice of Louisa Faire resounded through her personal abode, her sweet eyes locked on the white-and-black clad girl standing in front of her desk. A girl that didn’t seem too pleased with the way that she ran things.</p>
<p>“Let’s skip the pleasantries. Louisa Faire, I want to know everything you know about the Fae. Failure to comply can result in jail time. If not something worse.” The gal, Wendy Urashima, was more than just an ordinary heroine. She was part of the MagiTech Rangers, her designation being the same as her primary color. Her eagle-eyed glare did little to make her seem welcoming, especially towards the tanned blonde sitting across from her.</p>
<p>The tanned woman narrowed her eyes a little. “You break into my Casino, and this is what you offer? Honestly dear, you need to learn what foreplay means.” Louisa sighed as she got up from her seat, that displeased expression melting away into a mere teasing smirk. “I’ll tell you what I know, but on one condition.” She whispered right as she passed by the girl, walking out of her room and into the greater parts of the Casino.</p>
<p>“I thought I said failure to comply-” Wendy said, only for the blonde to turn around and place a finger on her lips, silencing her briefly. It was easy to see her face quickly turn from plain to bright red through a mixture of anger and embarrassment, before it drained out of her in a matter of moments. “Fine. Name your terms.”</p>
<p>Now that the girl was being a little more compliant, it was easy to make her follow. Letting her catch a glimpse of all the giggly bunny girls that she had intimidated on her way into the woman’s office. All those airheaded girls, who looked just like they had been attacked by the Fae… Only, there was nothing that made them seem like victims. All of them genuinely loved their boss, one way or another.</p>
<p>“Tell me, Wendy. Do you fancy yourself a gambler?” Louisa chimed as they made their way down to the third floor of the Fair Play Casino, where VIPs played for the highest stakes. “Or do you consider the way you fight against the Fae a gamble of sorts, considering what they’ve been doing to you and your friends?”</p>
<p>Wendy narrowed her eyes. “Comrades.” She corrected her. Given the other personalities on the team, it was a more accurate term. “I don’t gamble. Not with lives, not with what’s at stake. Especially not with the information that you have. Just hand it over, and I’ll leave you be.”</p>
<p>“You’re still in such a rush. That’s no fun at all.” The leotard-clad woman chuckled as she made her way behind one of the tables that had been set up, one specifically designed for a good game of Blackjack. “Let’s just have a fun game. The more you win, the more you loosen my lips. Of course, if you lose more than I do.. I think I’ll have you unwind a little as one of my cute bunnies. Make you understand why my girls love me as much as they do.”</p>
<p>Normally, this would’ve repulsed the heroine. She would’ve flipped the table right then and there and forced the answers out of the dark-skinned woman the regular way. But something about the glint in her eye was enough to pacify her. Enough to make her think she could win through a simple bet. “You’re on.” Was all that she said as she took a seat.</p>
<p>Taking the role as the dealer, Louisa tossed two cards with impeccable accuracy to the black-themed heroine. “So, what made you realize I have a connection to the Fae?” She asked, resting her head on the back of her hand as she lightly lifted her own cards off the table to examine her standing.</p>
<p>“We’ve been fighting against the draconic Silver Knight for quite some time now. The fact that she’s been stopping here, several times over the last month or so, shows that you’re some sort of contact. Since everyone else was busy, I decided to get some answers.” Wendy explained. While sharing information with an enemy could be considered a terrible move, it’d help her narrow down what she wanted to know.</p>
<p>The brown-skinned dealer giggled. “Ah, so it’s all SK’s fault that you decided to bully a couple of my girls? Naughty, naughty dragon. I suppose I’ll have to punish her the next time she stops by. If you don’t do it for me, of course.” She mused, before tapping the table. “Now, what do you want? Do you stand or do you hit?”</p>
<p>Wendy looked at her cards. Two face cards. Her total value was 20. Her chance of getting an ace and sinking a blackjack at this point was astronomically low. “Standing.” She replied, placing the cards against the flat table once more.</p>
<p>“Lucky girl.” Louisa giggled as she revealed the first card off the top of the deck. King of Hearts. Together with her 7 and her 8, she busted out. “You win the first round. Now, what can I tell you about my dear Silver Knight…” </p>
<p>The expression on the dealer’s face turned a little malicious, yet still loving as she started hugging herself. “Well, I can tell you that she’s a real sap. That she’s got no taste in nightwear, and that I often have to clean up after we’re done in bed. For a Knight, she’s got no composure where it matters.” She giggled, winking towards the heroine.</p>
<p>“I said information, not details on your love life!” Wendy shouted back at her, slamming her hand into the table and causing the cards to jostle their way out of the deck. She didn’t have time for this. She needed to hear what was actually important..!</p>
<p>Louisa’s smirk grew. “I’m sorry, you should’ve made yourself clear. Unfortunately, getting to know that stuff requires another win. I’m down one, so you have a safety net.” She chimed as she dealt new hands, her head resting on the back of her hands once more.</p>
<p>“Standing!” The aggressive Heroine cried out as she revealed her hand. Two jacks. Another perfect 20. Surely she couldn’t be beat, the odds of a blackjack in the first hand were low, disgustingly low!</p>
<p>The blonde and brown-skinned dealer just giggled in the face of that vigor. “Oh, what a strong hand.” She chimed, flipping over one of her cards. An Ace of Spades. “Shame it loses to what I’ve got.” The next card flipped. King of Spades. “Blackjack. Now, while I can’t see you as one of my bunnies just yet, I can give you a few touches that’ll make you fit in when I do make you all mine.”</p>
<p>Wendy barely got a moment to shout at her before a shock of pure pleasure flowed through her. Her suit tightened around her… or was she growing? It was hard to tell, but one of the two were definitely happening. And the worst of it all was focused around her torso..!</p>
<p>As the tightness faded, the girl got to take a deep breath… Only for the not-so-subtle bounce of her breasts to break her out of her relief. Instead of wearing a full body suit, she was now clad in a deep black leotard, not unlike the one that the dealer wore.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just her clothes that had been affected either. Her breasts and her hips had pushed out to make the contrast between her bare body and the parts that the leotard covered all the more apparent. While also making those parts that stuck out so much more alluring.</p>
<p>Her breasts weren’t the worst before, and neither was her butt. Now? She could hardly breathe before either started wobbling, which served to make the red color on her face grow even faster. “You… You bitch..!” She fumed as she glared daggers at the blonde. “Your information isn’t worth it, I qui-”</p>
<p>“Oh, Wendy. There’s no folding in this game. We play until either of us run out.” Louisa cut her off, her tender eyes gleaming. “As long as Fair Play is in effect, neither of us can back down from a bet. Maybe you should’ve used those government contacts of yours to figure out more about me before you went head first into a fight you couldn’t win.” The purple-eyed Dealer had caught her in a trap. Just like the Fae that she associated with.</p>
<p>Wendy grit her teeth. She couldn’t do much else. Not with her sexually enhanced body, not with the power weighing down on her. “Fine. One last game. Winner takes all. You better keep your half of the deal.”</p>
<p>“I embody playing fair, Wendy. I wouldn’t have as many patrons if I didn’t.” The blonde chimed as she dealt another hand of cards to both of them, giggling as she examined her own. “Do you stand again, or do you hit?” She asked like before, confidence oozing off her expression.</p>
<p>The Heroine examined her cards. A pair of queens. Spades and Clubs. Statistically, she’d win if she stood. But considering the confidence oozing off the woman in front of her, considering the last hand she drew… The chance of her having a blackjack already was far too great. Which meant she had to chance it and draw one of the other aces from the deck.</p>
<p>“Hit me!” Wendy cried out. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight. She was going to risk it all..!</p>
<p>The card slid across the table. The card that could doom her or save her. The Heroine flipped it, as well as her other cards, onto the table as she held her breath.</p>
<p>Queen. Queen. Queen. Spades. Club. Diamond. 30. She busted out.</p>
<p>“Oh, how sad.” Louisa chimed as she revealed her own set of cards. 2 of Hearts, and Queen of Hearts. “It seems like you’ve played yourself, Wendy. You know what this means, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Wendy wanted to lash out at her right then and there. Do some damage before she got turned. But she didn’t get her chance. All she got was a moan leaving her lips as her eyes started flashing bright purple, just like the Dealer’s own.</p>
<p>She could physically feel everything draining out of her poor brain. Good bunnies didn’t need anything but hot air up there. They needed it all drained into their bodies, making them sexier than anything else. Her knowledge. Her skills. Her memories. All of it snugly pouring into her assets…</p>
<p>Her breasts, already bigger than her head at this point, grew another couple of cups. Her leotard, which was quickly turning purple to mark her as yet another one of the Fair Play Casino’s countless bunnies, was struggling to keep her bust in check. Not to mention her ass, which had turned into such a pair of pillows that the bottom half of her leotard was practically flossing away at both holes down below.</p>
<p>A giggle slowly left Wendy’s lips. Lips that were growing just a little thicker, turning them into proper cocksuckers. Any bunny worth her salt needed those, especially for the VIPs that needed constant attention. Not to mention how beautiful both lips looked after the extra glossy purple lipstick got added, making them stand out just as much as her other assets.</p>
<p>Finally, to make sure that she was easily identifiable as one of the Dealer’s bunnies, the bimbofied bunny’s skin quickly tanned until it was the exact same shade of brown as the Dealer’s. Her hair, formerly black with a few streaks of red, turned the same shade of blonde as well. Now they matched, even if the new Bimbunny’s assets were more than a little exaggerated.</p>
<p>“There we go. Now you look the part of a bunny, Wendy.” Louisa chimed as she walked around the table, grabbing ahold of her latest bimbunny by her voluptuous buttocks. “Let’s have a little bit of fun before dear SK come around. Shall we?”</p>
<p>All that the bimbofied Heroine could do was giggle, wrapping her arms around her owner as they headed straight for the bedroom...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>